


Alter BS

by MimicMadness



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Everyman HYBRID, Original Work, Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, alter bs lmao, and by some i mean a lot, mainly by dream, theres some gay shit here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: system shit lmaoooo
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Alter BS

Hi I'm Dream and I am going to start yelling and sobbing /pos

I love my boyfriend so much holy shit he is so good and he is cute and perfect and amazing and even though he's not the best at expressing his emotions I don't mind and I love him so fucking much holy shit I would both die and kill for him he is the light of my life and I could wax poetic about him for hours on end if I wanted to because he is honestly just amazing and the best and I would die for him and I am so lucky to have him he is so great and I know I'm rambling but I am just so in love it is hard to think and I made a poem about him once and I really like it and he liked it too which was very pog champion and here's the poem because I'm proud of it

I can’t help but get lost in you  
Drunk on you  
You’re intoxicating in all the right ways

You breathe life into me  
Simply by being there  
You’re special.

The brightest burning star among them all.

Some days it feels  
As though you’re the night sky  
As though you’ve hung

The moon  
The stars  
The galaxy

An ink-black sea filled with fairy lights  
Filled with intricate shapes  
Impossible to resist the pull of

The pull to study  
To get lost in  
To stare at in awe

You’re nothing less than that  
Some ethereal beauty  
A perfect mystery I can unravel

I hold you only to be  
Covered in stardust  
But how can I mind

If I’m with the brightest star in my galaxy?

Anyways yeah I love him lots and would fucking die and kill for him even if I'm not the best boyfriend at times I try my best and I wanna be there for him if he needs me or wants me to be and he is so cuddleable and kissable and gods I am so fucking gay holy shit I would kiss him breathless and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -head in hands- /pos


End file.
